Balada Gebetan
by FloweRara
Summary: Yamanaka Ino; cantik, menarik, dari keluarga baik-baik. Haruno Sakura; pintar, kuat, bersemangat. Tentu tak ada cowok normal yang bakal menolak mereka. Ah, masa? Um ... kayaknya sih iya. / Ino-cent & Sakura-cent / For LOVE4INO Event 2016
**BALADA GEBETAN**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
** Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan

 **For (belated) Love4INO Event 2016 – Aries – 1**

OOC! Non-baku! Sistem kebut!  
 **Sakura-centric & Ino-centric**

Numpang nyempil: Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai.  
Numpang mention: Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Gaara, Sasori, Shino, Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"INO- _BUTAAA_!"

Jerit Haruno Sakura terdengar membahana di sepanjang lorong kelas satu. Namun seisi koridor seakan tak terganggu dan hanya menghela napas maklum menyaksikan tingkah si gadis merah muda. Pun ketika sahabatnya yang berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino, membalas teriakannya tak kalah kencang.

" _DEKORIIIN_!"

Terdengar derap langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Ino- _buta_!" Sakura yang lebih dulu mencapai tempat Ino kini memegang pundak sahabatnya erat. "Kau harus dengar ceritaku! Uchiha- _senpai_ lagi-lagi menginjak bunga yang kuberikan, Ino! Dia menginjaknya! Hueeeee Uchiha- _senpai_ kejam sekalii."

"Shimura- _senpai_ juga tak mengacuhkan kotak bekalku, _Dekorin_! Hiks, Shimura- _senpai_ tegaaa!" pekik Ino tak kalah merana.

"Tega mana dengan Uchiha- _senpai_ yang menginjak bungaku, _baka_ -Inooo? Padahal bunga itu kan kau yang merangkaikannya."

"Kotak bekalku kan juga kau yang membuatkannya, Sa-ku-raaaa."

"Hiks hiks. Kalau begitu, mereka benar-benar tega pada kita berdua."

"Ya, sangat tegaaa!"

"Sudah tak diterima, diinjak pula!"

"Kotak bekalku juga ditinggalkannya begitu saja!"

"Hiks! Kejam seka―"

" _Bukannya itu lebih bagus?"_

Eh?

Sesi curhat Sakura dan Ino mendadak terpotong gara-gara kalimat tak diundang barusan. Segera keduanya berpaling dan mendapati sosok remaja laki-laki berkuncir nanas yang tengah menguap bosan. Di sampingnya, berdiri pula remaja laki-laki lain berambut kuning dan bertampang preman. Si kuning itulah yang kemudian menyengir.

"Shikamaru benar lho, Sakura- _chan_. Kalau si Uchiha- _teme_ menerima bungamu, berarti sama saja dia menerima bunga dari Ino."

"Hn, dan kalau Shimura merepotkan itu memakan kotak bekalmu, Ino, sama saja dia makan masakan buatan Saku―"

 _Glek._

Kalimat Shikamaru tak selesai. Ia terpaksa menelan ludah saat aura hitam pekat mendadak muncul di hadapannya. Sakura dan Ino kini tengah sama-sama menatap tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian. Berdua. Tidak. Usah. Berisik," desis Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Kami. Tidak. Minta. Pendapat. Kalian," sambung Ino tak kalah galak.

Mata hijau Sakura dan mata biru Ino masih menatap tajam seakan memastikan teman laki-laki mereka tak berkutik sungguhan. Detik berikutnya, dua sahabat itu kompak berbalik badan dan langsung melenggang pergi.

 _Glek._

Shikamaru beserta kawannya pun hanya bisa menelan ludah sekali lagi. Ya, ya, ya, mungkin beginilah nasib jika kau punya sahabat yang super cantik—dan sekaligus super galak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu!

 _Super cantik?_

Yap, super-duper-cantik.

 _Well_ , siapa siswa kelas satu SMA Konoha yang tak kenal Ino dan Sakura? Sejak awal, keberadaan gadis pirang dan gadis merah muda itu sudah menyita perhatian teman-teman satu angkatan.

Haruno Sakura; si pintar, kuat, dan bersemangat. Lalu Yamanaka Ino; si cantik, menarik, dan dari keluarga baik-baik.

Survey menjamin, tak ada satu pun siswa kelas satu yang bakal menolak pesona mereka berdua. Tengok saja Rock Lee dan Inuzuka Kiba yang hampir setiap hari menyatakan cinta. Belum lagi Akasuna Sasori dan Sabaku Gaara yang sering memberi hadiah. Ditambah pula Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Neji yang kerap menawarkan tumpangan. Dan masih panjang deretan nama lainnya.

Namun sayang, sederet nama-nama tadi tak pernah digubris oleh dua sahabat cantik ini karena mereka sudah keburu naksir dengan sang kakak kelas―yang juga sepasang sahabat dekat dan sering terlihat bersama—namun selalu bersikap dingin pada mereka berdua; Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai.

 _Sebentar._

 _Bersikap dingin?_

Ehm, mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya Sasuke yang bersikap dingin. Sementara Sai tidak pernah merespons apa-apa dan lebih memilih pergi dengan senyum palsunya.

Padahal, Sakura dan Ino sudah mencoba berbagai macam cara. Dari yang agak halus sampai yang paling _anu_ pun sudah pernah mereka terapkan. Terakhir, mereka bahkan mencoba dengan bunga dan kotak bekal, sebab beredar gosip jika Ibu Sasuke menyukai bunga sementara sepupu Sai tipe yang suka makan.

Namun tetap saja semua tak membuahkan hasil.

Intinya, meski mereka sudah berusaha mulai dari mendaki gunung sampai melewati lembah, tapi, tapi, tapi ... kenapa Uchiha- _senpai_ dan Shimura- _senpai_ masih juga enggan melirik mereka sih?

Hiks!

Sungguh, Sakura dan Ino tak paham.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah ke-69 kalinya."

Yamanaka Ino menghela napas berat. Raut wajahnya tampak berduka cita saat menandai sesuatu di ponselnya. Kotak bekal yang gagal diberikan pada sang _Senpai_ kini tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Kau masih sangat mending, Ino," timpal Sakura sambil mengelus-elus buket bunganya yang sudah tak berbentuk. "Aku malah sudah ditolak Uchiha- _senpai_ 101 kali."

Ino menoleh simpatik. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pundak Sakura dengan tatapan penuh penghormatan. "Kau benar-benar kuat, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum getir. Ia balas meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak Ino dan menatapnya penuh _support_. "Kita memang harus kuat, 'kan?"

"Ya." Ino mengangguk. "Apalagi _valentine_ sudah akan tiba."

"Dan kita tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja."

Ino berniat kembali mengangguk kalau saja tak ada suara cempreng yang sekonyong-konyong menyerbu indra pendengarannya.

" _Kalian masih berniat mendapatkan mereka?"_

Tanpa menoleh, Ino dan Sakura sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan yang mendatangi meja mereka di kantin dan langsung bergabung tanpa sungkan-sungkan. Tentu pelakunya adalah sahabat mereka sedari kecil. Si rambut kuning dan si kuncir nanas. Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru.

Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang hanya dua makhluk ini dari seluruh siswa laki-laki kelas satu yang tidak mengaku suka pada Ino ataupun Sakura.

Naruto mengambil tempat di samping Sakura, sementara Shikamaru menarik kursi di sebelah Ino sambil menguap. "Kalian tidak belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-su—"

"Sssssssstt." Telunjuk Ino dengan cepatnya membungkam bibir Shikamaru.

"Kami tidak minta pendapat kalian." Sakura melempar tatapan judes.

Tapi Naruto kali ini tidak mempan. Ia masih berkata-kata dengan lancarnya, "Ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, Sakura- _chan_. Kami tidak bisa terima jika sahabat-sahabat kami diperlakukan jahat dan kejam oleh _Senpai-senpai_ sombong itu. Apalagi si Uchiha- _teme_! Huh! Dia tega sekali padamu!"

"Tidak, tidak, kau tidak mengerti, Naruto," bela Sakura keras kepala. "Aku yakin, Uchiha- _senpai_ sebenarnya baik." Tapi kepala merah mudanya tiba-tiba saja tertunduk. "Dia cuma ... sedikit ketus saja."

"Shimura- _senpai_ juga orang baik," Ino ikut bergumam. Kepala pirangnya pun turut tertunduk. "Dia hanya ... sedikit tidak peka."

Shikamaru memutar mata malasnya. Ia mengambil kotak bekal di hadapan Ino dan langsung membuka tutupnya tanpa permisi. "Bukannya kau benci orang yang tidak peka?"

"Bukankah aku sudah memintamu agar tak bertanya, Shika?"

Punggung Shikamaru menegak. "Oke," sahutnya rendah sambil menggerakkan sumpit.

Ino menghela napas. Ia mengembalikan atensinya pada Sakura. "Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya. Kapan kita bisa benar-benar dilihat mereka ya, _Dekorin_?"

"Daripada itu, aku lebih berpikir kenapa sampai sekarang mereka tidak juga melirik kita."

"Mungkin karena kau menyeramkan, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto enak saja menyambung. "Kalau sedang marah kan kau jadi seseram monster. Sudahlah, lupakan saja si _Teme_ itu."

Sakura kontan melotot. "Apa katamu?"

"Hn, kau juga galak dan merepotkan, Ino. Lupakan saja si mayat itu."

 _Grrrrrrr._

Kini giliran Ino yang mendelik sebal. "Kenapa kalian berdua jadi semakin cerewet sih?!"

"Kalian keberatan?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian tidak suka kami bekerja keras mendapatkan Uchiha- _senpai_ dan Shimura- _senpai_?" Mata biru Ino menyipit.

"Kalian melarang-larang kami begini bukan karena cemburu, kan?"

 _Crap!_

Pertanyaan terakhir ini tiba-tiba saja membuat Naruto yang tadinya masih duduk santai, mendadak pucat pasi. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang tadinya mengunyah malas, langsung terduduk tegak.

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Kalian benar-benar cemburu?"

"T-tidak!" Naruto dan Shikamaru menjawab spontan.

 _Ah, masa~?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai kejadian di kantin, Sakura dan Ino sama-sama masih belum menyerah dan bertekad mendapatkan sang _Senpai_. Keduanya bahkan berencana membuat cokelat spesial untuk hari _valentine_.

Namun sayang, ketika hari _valentine_ yang ditunggu-tunggu itu tiba, Sakura justru sudah dibuat bingung. Pasalnya, hingga jam istirahat pertama berakhir, ia tidak bisa menemukan Uchiha- _senpai_ di mana pun. Pagi tadi, ia bahkan tidak melihat _Senpai_ berambut gelap itu memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Gosip yang kemudian beredar menyebutkan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, namun belum ada kepastian sakit apa gerangan yang didera siswa kelas tiga tersebut.

Kurang lebih begitulah kabar yang dilaporkan Sakura pada Ino sambil meratap memeluk sahabatnya. Ino adalah harapan Sakura satu-satunya untuk menyelidiki kepastian kabar tentang sakitnya Uchiha Sasuke melalui Shimura Sai. Tentu saja, Shimura- _senpai_ dekat dengan Uchiha- _senpai_ , kan? Mustahil jika tidak tahu kebenarannya.

Lagi pula Ino memang sudah bertekad agar cokelat spesial buatannya harus sampai ke tangan Shimura- _senpai_. Dan entah ini berkah atau bagaimana, Shimura- _senpai_ yang sedang sedang sendirian tentu akan lebih mudah didekati dibanding ketika berduaan dengan Uchiha- _senpai_.

"Yamanaka Ino! Berjuanglah!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menghembuskannya setenang mungkin. Ia sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. Ia sudah terlalu bahagia, tapi belum ingin mati sekarang. Tidaaak, ia belum ingin mati. Tapi ini seperti mimpi melihat Shimura Sai berdiri di depannya dan tidak menolak pemberian cokelat darinya.

 _Kami-sama_! Atau jangan-jangan ini memang hanya mimpi?

"Hn. Jadi? Ada lagi yang mau kaukatakan?"

Oh, ternyata memang bukan mimpi.

Shimura Sai betul-betul berdiri di depannya sambil memegang kotak cokelat darinya. Ino girang bukan main. Rasanya Ino masih tidak ingin percaya, seribu taktik rayuan ala Yamanaka Ino-nya akhirnya berhasil menyeret seorang Shimura Sai ke taman belakang sekolah berdua saja. Huff, segalanya memang jadi lebih mudah tanpa keberadaan Uchiha- _senpai_ yang betulan sakit.

Yah, sebenarnya aksi Ino tadi memang sedikit anarkis sih, tapi tak apalah. Toh, sepertinya Shimura- _senpai_ tidak keberatan. Buktinya dia tidak marah dan tetap menerima cokelat dari Ino. Tuh kan? Benar kata Ino dulu. Shimura- _senpai_ memang baik kok.

"Ehm," Ino berdehem menutup lamunannya dan mencoba kembali bersikap anggun. " _Senpai_ benar-benar tidak keberatan kan kita bicara berdua di taman belakang sekolah seperti ini?"

Namun siswi pirang itu tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiran Shimura Sai. _Senpai_ tampan berkulit pucat itu memasukkan sebelah tangan ke saku celananya dan menjawab pendek, "Tidak. Kau kan hanya menitip benda tadi untuk Sasuke."

"Lho, jadi sebenarnya _Senpai_ sendiri tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa selama ini _Senpai_ tidak pernah menjawab sapaanku? _Senpai_ juga tidak membalas pesanku. Kemarin _Senpai_ bahkan tak mengacuhkan kotak bekalku."

"Oh, itu karena Sasuke melarangku."

 _Whut?_

Pada poin ini, alis pirang Ino terangkat tinggi-tinggi. _Apa maksudnya?_

Namun Shimura Sai memang bukan tipe yang senang berbelit-belit. Ia dengan lugasnya menjawab, "Sasuke memang menyuruhku diam, tapi aku tidak suka berbohong." Sai melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kami sudah punya pacar. Tak ada waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu."

JDERR.

Bumi yang dipijak Ino serasa bergoyang. Mata birunya membola tak percaya. Apa-apaan yang didengarnya barusan? Shimura- _senpai_ dan Uchiha- _senpai_ sudah punya pacar?

M-mustahil! Ino tidak siap. Ia tidak ingin percaya. Mustahil kabar itu benar. Mustahil mereka sudah punya pacar. Dan-mustahil-ia-benar-benar-ditolak-setelah-cokelatnya-diterima. Mana ada yang seperti itu!

"T-tunggu dulu, _Senpai_ ," susah payah Ino mencoba menemukan kembali suaranya. "B-bagaimana mungkin Uchiha- _senpai_ dan Shimura- _senpai_ sudah punya pacar? A-aku saja tidak pernah melihat kalian menggandeng pacar," ucapnya terbata-bata. _Dan kenapa cokelatku diterimaaa?_

Sai mengedikkan bahu enteng. "Benarkah? Mungkin kau kurang perhatian."

Ino tergagap. "M-maksud _Senpai_ ... ."

"Padahal kupikir kau sangat mengenalnya."

Kalimat Sai memaksa Ino memutar ingatannya. Nama-nama yang dikenalnya pun bermunculan kilat di kepalanya. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Tubuhnya gemetar kala menyadari dengan siapa sang _Senpai_ sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"T-tidak mungkin ..," Ino mencoba menggeleng, "S-Shimura- _senpai_... d-dengan ... U-Uchiha- _senpai ..._ ," namun kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dan Ino semakin ingin bunuh diri saat mendengar tanggapan Sai.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Sai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku. "Kami memang pacaran―"

 _T-tidak. Ini tentu bohong._

"—dengan teman kalian―"

 _H-hah?_

"—bukankah cokelat-cokelat ini dari mereka?"

 _M-mereka siapa?_

"—si kuning jelek dan si nanas genius itu?"

Dua detik.

Empat detik.

 _APAAAAAAAA?_

Bumi yang dipijak Ino kembali bergoyang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, ya, ya.

Memang benar bahwa Ino dan Sakura sama-sama cantik. Saking cantiknya sampai-sampai tak ada satu pun cowok normal yang sanggup menolak pesona mereka berdua.

Kalaupun ada yang menolak, berarti ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

;))

AN:

ini apa ini apa ini apa ini apa yha, ihiks apa pun ini, thanks for reading :))

semoga masih bisa dinikmati yaa hohoho mohon maaf untuk _rush_ dan kenistaannya :))

HAPPY LOVE4INO 2016! :3


End file.
